The Pemalites Chronicles
by Marco Dude
Summary: What if the Pemalites weren't as harmless as we thought it would be? A must read! Plz R
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi! Welcome to my second creation! You'll be in for a nasty surprise…

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. And neither do you unless you're K.A Applegate, and if u are, can I get your autograph?

Now for the story.

**EREK**

My name is Chee-Alpha; my current human name is Erek. We Chee were pretty much forgotten after the war, and we went back to caring dogs.

Jake, became a famous advisor and lives his life quietly with Cassie. Marco lived in his old home and got married to a pretty woman. Ax got promoted to War-Prince and now serves his duty in wiping out all traces of Yeerk activities in the Anati System. And Tobias got turned back and lived a happy but depressing life because of Rachel's death.

Ahh, sometimes I really envy humans. The emotions….

This particular day, I was feeling glum. Don't ask me why, but I wanted to go to the beach.

I was enjoying the nice pleasant peacefulness when I saw it. You see, it was supposed to be destroyed. I trusted Marco for doing that.

It was the Pemalite Crystal.

I rushed back home and put the crystal in my internal chamber. I got a faint reading.

BEEP! BEEP...

That was all I heard, but it was enough. I rushed out at top speed for the mountains and within a few minutes. It crashed into the trees near where I stood.

It was prone green and was shaped like what humans call "Snoopy" but even though the race that created it was highly intellectual it still didn't stop the ship to twist so badly in broke the top.

What came out startled me, it might be over two thousand years old, but it was still familiar.

My creator, a Pemalite.

"Chee…….."

"Yes, my creator?"

"Don't call me that, you are a Chee, you have a right to know the secrets we kept from you for so long…I'm dying… But I still can tell you the story of the Pemalite…."

And so begins his story……..

Author's note: Well do you like it? And after you read this click on the small button below that says "GO" and you'll win a million dollars! Just kidding….


	2. The Begining

Author's Note: Well, 3 reviews in one chapter, cool. Review time!

Gem: Thanks, I'll watch how I type; you all are going to be in for surprise in this chapter.

Laurina Lalaithe: Thanks for reviewing, and cliffies are necessary in a good story, heh heh heh…

Lilmaniac: I'll make more cookies, I mean chapters….

Now for the story…

**LYNAPSE**

My name is Lynapse and I am a Pemalite, we have thrived since before Andalites evolved. But didn't evolve without any help….

(Two Billion Earth Years Ago…)

In the barren waste planet of the Pemalite home world, there were many species. Evolution in this planet was created by a seemingly all powerful species, called The Ellimist. Before this planet was created, The Ellimist searched the Universe for a race fit for evolution. A race that _might _achieve total sentiency. But there were none.

Disappointed, The Ellimist tried a different approach. He created a planet with twin suns, with wonderful oceans and big plants. The Ellimist spent one thousand Earth years turning the small barren world to a bustling paradise. Then he unleashed his creations. They were all as small as insects.

The Ellimist spent one billion Earth years experimenting on these creatures, watching them evolve, only helping if necessary. But the process was too slow.

Tired of waiting, The Ellimist used his power and pushed a species, called the Pemalites, into a total and sentient species. But he had pushed them oh too far.

(Five Thousand Years Later)

The Ellimist watched in delight as his creatures started to learn, to experiment and to invent. Soon, they were building communities and getting rid of their old clans. They were happy, peaceful creatures.

The Ellimist was happy to see his creations so pure, and without the slightest flaw. The Ellimist finally revealed himself to the Pemalites.

The Pemalites was delighted and curious of their creators. They treated them like gods and studied from them. Soon, there were capable of faster- than- light travel. They shaped their ships like themselves and meet with other species in their galaxy.

But all this was too good to be true; some of the Pemalites were even suspicious of the Ellimist in their affairs.

The Ellimist were shocked when they find out the Pemalites created beam weapons and some rebelled against them. The rebellion went to other worlds, plundering and gathering whatever they could.

The Ellimist, now aware that the Pemalites were a failure, started to launch a secret retreat attempt. The Pemalites grew angry of the Ellimist withdrawal, and launched a invasion force to destroy the Ellimist.

There were bodies everywhere in the fearsome space battle. Some of the Ellimist were caught in the particle beams the Pemalites launched, only two survived. But one, caught within the toxic rays, began to twist and mutate to a creature known only as The Crayak.

The Pemalites, now furious of the elimination of their creators, blamed each other for their carelessness and went into a billion years of civil war.

For a billion years, Pemalites were being blasted open fried into a crisp and splint into a million pieces. Technology was forgotten and the Pemalites were far apart.

But it was going to change…..

**Author's Note**: Hah hah! Another cliffie. Heh heh heh…


	3. The Aftermath

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, it was a busy week with Halloween and all. Happy Halloweenie!

Lilmaniac: Thanks, ummm…ummm… (Points to a pile of garbage) There are your cookies!

Laurina Lalaithe: Glad u liked it, and your story rocks too!

Now for the story!

**LYNAPSE**

During the war, billions of Pemalites were killed, airships burnt and not only that, they terrorized other planets, ransoming supplies or super bio-war weapons. The end of the war seemed very far away…

But the Pemalites were reduced to a mere two thousand, and a single Pemalite saw beyond the folly of the war, knowing that if they worked together, they could achieve total sentiency, total knowledge. This single Pemalite, whose name was forgotten within the bowels of history was later renamed Thyrium, meaning "One who finds the way".

But before Thyrium could do anything, the Pemalites created a race of destructive androids, named the Chee, which means "DEATH" in the old Pemalite language. These androids _destroyed_ entire worlds, and triggered the awakening of Crayak.

But Thyrium gathered a hundred loyal Pemalites, and worked in secret with the stolen chemicals taken from the other planets. Soon with the help of Arn bio-technology, the Pemalites created a species that they would shape and evolve, and soon become the dominant race in this arm of the galaxy under the Pemalites so that the other warring Pemalites would stop fighting.

These creatures would evolve to have natural weapons, to have great speed and agility, the Pemalites knew they had to create a species with four legs; they named their great creatures The Andalites…

After the renegade Pemalites showed the other Pemalites their creations, and most came back to their senses and stopped fighting, but some became angrier because they saw that these Pemalites followed the ways of the Ellimist. These Pemalites broke of from the group and became slaves of Crayak.

The Chee was reprogrammed and given false memories so that they will not follow the ways of their creators, at this time, the date was 5911 Pemalite years ( which are similar to Earth Years). That was the time I was born.

**Lynapse's Story**

My name is Lynapse, I was born with the hope that I will join the great army so that I could plunder the Anati home world, but before I was the age of 15, the thousand year war was ended, and I could only be grateful I wasn't abducted by the Pemalites who ran away. My mother died while I was at the age of 25 because of a terrible virus.

Many more tribe's men died from this virus before the master enclosed the virus in a space capsule and launched it to space. A few years later, my father sent me to the research center and showed me his greatest invention based on the old android program and the new cyber-tech progress, it was a Chee that was later renamed" The First Chee Who Told A Joke"….

A/N: Lol! Was that ending hilarious or what! No reviews, no chapters. So click on that little blue button then you'll win a billion bucks! (Or in Lilmaniac's case, a billion cookies)


End file.
